


Michael Baby

by screamssetonfire



Series: Ficmas 2017 [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, F/M, drunk!michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamssetonfire/pseuds/screamssetonfire
Summary: Michael has a night with the boys and you come home from Christmas shopping to find him drunk and singing Santa Baby.





	Michael Baby

You pushed the door shut behind you, arms laden down with shopping bags from your long day of buying gifts for both your family and Michael’s. You were thrilled that some of the stores you needed to go to were open 24 hours, allowing you to hit them when they were likely to be less busy.

“Michael?” You called into the house, wondering where your boyfriend could have gotten to. Given the late hour and the fact that his car was here, it was reasonable to assume he was also here, though him and the boys had planned on getting together tonight to have a guys’ night and exchange gifts before the other three left to fly back to Sydney for the holiday.

You could hear the first notes of Santa Baby began to float through the house from the living room. Setting the bags down in the dining room, you made your way towards the sound.

“Santa baby... slip a table under the tree... for me. Been an awful good girl!”

You walked into the living room to find Michael, clearly drunk, a long striped hat with a bell on the end perched on his head. He was singing at the top of his lungs and flailing around, which you could only assume he thought was sexy dancing.

“Hey, baby. Did you have fun with the boys tonight?” You asked, leaning against the wall, though it was apparent that they’d had quite a bit of fun judging by the beer bottles all over the table. “It’s sable, by the way, not table. That wouldn’t make any sense.”

“What the fuck is a sable? Why would I want that when I don’t even know what it is? I know what a table is at least. I’m going with table.” He said, grabbing a deck of cards off the table and launching them in your direction, scattering them around the living room.

“It’s like a ferret. Rich ladies have coats or wraps made out of them. How drunk are you exactly?” You walked further into the room, plopping down on the couch as Michael continued to walk around singing.

“SANTA BABY!” was the only response you got. Michael snatched a bottle off the table, taking a long swig of it.

“So very then?” You chuckled a bit, watching him stumble around the room, stopping in front of the cat, who was sitting on the fireplace mantle.

“An outer space convertible tooooooo.” He replied, leaning down in the cat’s face. He scooped the cat up with his free hand and began spinning, swaying a bit and making you nervous that he’d fall and smash the bottle, possibly cutting his hand open. “That doesn’t even make any sense. You couldn’t go to space in a CONVERTIBLE. You’d suffocate in space. Do you think you could even get a car into space?”

The cat, not keen on the idea of being spun around the room, squiggled free and ran off, presumably going to hide somewhere.

“I think you’re overthinking the song, baby.”

“Think of all the fun I've missed. Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed.” Michael wandered over to you, booping you on the nose a few times, before falling onto the couch next to you, head leaning on the back of the couch, bottle hanging limply from his hand. “I’ve been an angel all year.”

“Did you have the opportunity to kiss a lot of fellas this year?” You asked, deciding to just play along with whatever game he thought he was playing, hoping you could convince him to go to bed.

“Many, many fellas.” Michael replied, tapping his nose knowingly and winking. “Don’t tell my girlfriend though.”

“There weren’t any fellas, Michael.” You said, reaching over to take the hat off his head and running your hand through his hair, pushing it off his forehead.

“No, I know! That’s what I just said! Fellas that I DIDN’T kiss. There’s fellas all over though and I COULD have kissed them, but I didn’t.” Michael flopped down on his side, turning his face and burying it in a throw pillow.

“Alright, I think it’s time to get you up to bed.” You stood up, grabbing his arm and attempting to pull him up off the couch, to no avail. You sighed and let go of his arm.

“But babe… there's one thing I really do need.” Michael said, turning his head to look at you, a dead serious look on his face.

“To have some water and go to bed?” You asked, reaching to take the bottle from his hand.

“NO. The DEEEEDDD! To a plat-i-num mine.” He said, stressing the syllables. “That just seems like a lot of work though. Like… why wouldn’t you just ask for the platinum? I don’t want to have to MINE. I’m not the seven dwarves. I don’t even know how to DO that.” He pouted, staring at you, waiting for you to agree.

“Yeah.... time for bed, my little dwarf. Let’s go, get up.” You grabbed his arm again, this time succeeding in pulling your drunk boyfriend off the couch, and began to lead him towards the stairs, hoping that he could manage them without too much help from you.

“Are you gonna come to bed too?” Michael asked, dropping back a step and wrapping his arms around your waist from behind, resting his chin on your shoulder. “Cause I’d like to  hurry down your chimney tonight.” He whispered.

“Oh my lord. Michael, baby, I definitely think you’re too drunk for that.” You said, turning to kiss the ridiculous boy on the cheek. “Let’s just lay down and cuddle for tonight instead, yeah?”

“Oooh. I like that version a lot better.” He said, pulling away from you, once again attempting to dance. “Michael baby, fill my stocking with--”

“Don’t even finish that sentence. C’mon. Up the stairs.”

“You don’t even know what I was gonna say.” Michael pouted, halting his dancing.

“I have a pretty good idea.” You said, walking up to him and placing your hands on his cheeks, pulling him down for a quick peck on the lips. “Bed.”

“Fine, fine.” MIchael stepped away from you, starting up the stairs, deciding halfway up that he wanted to run.

You shook your head, following after at a normal pace.

Michael was still fully clothed, already sprawled across the bed and taking up almost the entire thing.

“Come cuddle!” Michael called, making grabby hands at me.

“I 'm going to get you some water and aspirin.”

“Nooo.” He whined, shaking his head. “I wanna cuddle with you r'now.” 

“Yes or you're going to have the worst hangover in the morning  and I don't want to have to listen to you bitch all day.” You went into the bathroom, filling the cup you kept in there for just such an occasion, and grabbed the bottle of pills from the medicine cabinet.

You went back into the bedroom to find Michael fast asleep on the bed.

Setting the water on the nightstand where you was sure he wouldn't knock it over if he flailed his arms in the night, you crawled in bed beside him. He stirred briefly, wrapping his arms around you waist, pulling you to him and snuggling into your chest.

“Mmm-ice.” he mumbled.

“Mice?” You asked, slightly confused. He picked his head up a little bit.

“I said this is nice.” He repeated before nuzzling into your neck and falling back asleep.

"What the hell am I going to do with you, Michael?" You sighed, closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
